reignfandomcom-20200213-history
King James VI
James Stuart is the only son of King Darnley and Queen Mary. He became King of Scotland after his first birthday as King James VI. Life Dead of Night - (Mentioned) His mother tells Greer she is pregnant with King Darnley's child. Telling her, only Darnley knows, and she's also told James Stuart before he left. Greer Apologies for being hard on Mary about James. Mary tells her it's alright. In trying to protect her throne, she put her brother in a dangerous position that ended with his banishment. Blood in the Water - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart tells Greer she's called James Stuart back to court, lifted her brother's banishment. She hasn't heard back from him yet, but she's told him how urgent er situation is. She's still operating without a full privy council, and wants to name James regent. Just in case something happens to her during childbirth. After a life-threatening delivery, Prince James was born on 19 June 1566. A few days after his birth, he was taken by his father King Darnley who was mad. All It Cost Her After being accidentally left in the woods by his father, he was discovered and brought to a church by a farmer. He was then back to his mother, Queen Mary by his uncle James Stuart. His mother named him after his uncle, and he received the name, Prince James. Soon after his mother was arrested for the death of his father and he was left alone to be raised by his uncle. 21 years later, while at English Court he arrived and pleaded for his mother's life with Queen Elizabeth. Not wanting to sentence her own cousin to death, she had her son make the decision. Order his mother's execution, and she would name him her heir, making him king of Scotland and England. His mother's dream brought to life. Or allow his mother to live, but she would be forced to stay a prisoner as too many coup had been rallied behind her. King James Stuart decided on the former. Leaving his mother to die. Family Tree * Stuar Family Tree Historical Notes * Prince James Stuart was born a full year after his parent's marriage, 19 June 1566. * King James VI was named after his grandfather, King James V and uncle James Stuart. * Prince James' Godparents were Queen Elizabeth of England, King Charles IX of France, and Emmanuel Philibert, Duke of Savoy. * The Lennox Jewel is believed to have been made for his grandmother, Lady Lennox. Theories vary as to when the jewel was made and for what occasion. In 1842, the jewel was bought by Queen Victoria. * While his mother, Mary, Queen of Scots was 7-months pregnant with him, when his father; Lord Darnley and Lord Ruthven among others, stabbed and killed David Rizzio 56 times in front of her. * Prince James did become King of both Scotland, England and Ireland. * His father, King Darnley was allegedly murdered on 10 February 1567 at Kirk o' Field, Edinburgh. At the time, Mary, Queen of Scots was at a wedding for a member of her household. * Lord Bothwell was believed to have murdered King Darnley. * On 24 July 1567, Mary, Queen of Scots was forced to abdicate in favor of her one-year-old son Prince James. Mary's brother, James Stuart was made regent. * Sir Francis Drake had undertaken a major voyage against Spanish ports and ships in the Caribbean in 1585 and 1586. In 1587 he made a successful raid on Cadiz, destroying the Spanish fleet of war ships intended for the Enterprise of England, as King Philip II had decided to take the war to England. * Prince James became King of Scotland after his first birthday. He became King of England in 1603 after Queen Elizabeth's death when he was 37. Trivia * Admitted to his godmother right before he signed his mother's death warren that his guilt faced him from not meeting her again officially as a adult. Related Pages Category:Character Category:Royals Category:King Category:Prince Category:Scottish Category:Male Category:House of Stuart Category:House of Tudor